fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaitlanKoizumi/Series Tips and Ideas
I was thinking of an idea as I read some comments, so, I'm here to give ideas! Here we go: Themes *Love *Happiness *Friendship *Space *Sky *Rainbow *Foods (Cooking and things like that count) *Art *Video Games *Music (Idols, etc.) *Seasons *Fashion *Nature *Holidays *Manga / Comics *Anime *Sports *Light *Princesses *Gems *Dark Cure Revivals (Where they are reborn and become good Cures) *Generations *Water Titles *Supreme Style Pretty Cure! (Fashion) *Team Power! Pretty Cure (Friendship) Btw on New PC Fandom Wiki I have a season called Team Up! Pretty Cure X3) *Beautiful Seasons Pretty Cure! (Seasons) *Sweet Pretty Cure! (Food, mainly sweets) *Cheer! Pretty Cure (Holiday, Christmas) *Magical Star! Pretty Cure (Music / Idols) *Galactic Stars Pretty Cure (Space) *Sparkling! Pretty Cure (Gems) *New Ending Pretty Cure (Bad End Pretty Cure Revival) *Forever Smile! Pretty Cure (Smile Pretty Cure Generation) *Happiness Get! Pretty Cure (Happiness, FPC Generation [?) Characters Cures *Cure Sugar *Cure Grace *Cure Emerald *Cure Joy *Cure Planet *Cure Star *Cure Harmony *Cure Voice *Cure Smile *Cure Dress *Cure Sun *Cure Moon *Cure Lily *Cure Sprout *Cure Cake *Cure Style *Cure Goal *Cure Violet *Cure Iris *Cure Daffodil *Cure Ocean Villains Mascots *Lace *Wave *Senritsu (Meaning Melody) *Spring *Winter *Summer *Autumn *Breeze *Hana (Meaning Flower) *Yukai (Meaning Happy) *Gift *Queen *Shine *Hikaru (Meaning Light) Personalities Cures *A kind girl who would do anything for everyone. She doesn't have much in her house that is hers, due to them being given away by her. She also has a good amount of money. She keeps some for the future, and the rest she gives away. She always has a smile on her face. As long as other people are happy, she is to. She never lets mean people get in her way of trying to make the world happy. *A shy, quiet girl who is very caring. She seems not to get mad often, but scared. She tries to stop being shy, but it doesn't really work. She prays for others and often does not think of herself, but for everyone else in the world. Her dad has a job in America, so she doesn't see him often. She's been to many countries, so she's the smartest in her class, as most of them haven't been out of Japan. As a Cure, she learns to be brave and overcomes her shyness. Villains *A young, stubborn girl. She doesn't listen to what her team has to say. She only listens to main villain name here. She is mean to the others and bosses them around. She says she's the only one who's focusing on the tasks they must complete. She takes on the alias of a name. She has powers related to dark love. *A determined boy who likes to "joke around". He says he does this to fool people, but sometimes it's not the case. He secretly likes one of the cures, but doesn't let that change the fact Pretty Cure is his enemy. He has powers relating to lighting. Mascots Items Attacks Episode Titles *''Blooming Season! Cure [] is born!'' (開花季節！キュア[] 誕生！) - Spring Cure, Season theme season *''Don't give up! Friends Forever! (あきらめない！永遠の友達！) - Final Episode, Friendship theme season *''Save the holidays! I am Cure []! ''(休日を救う！私はキュア[]！) - Joy Cure, Christmas theme season *''The melody of love! Cure []! (愛のメロディー！キュア[]！) - Music Cure, Music / Love theme season *''Sugar Rush! Cure [] is here!'' (シュガーラッシュ！キュア[]ここです！) - Sweet Cure, Food / Sweets season Other This is a WIP. I hope you like what I have so far! If you want a title, personality, attack, or item, ask me and I will let you have it. The rest you can use if you would like. ^_^ Category:Blog posts